Darkstalkers: Enslavement
by The Otaku-Metalhead
Summary: How far will one go to bring back what was lost? Rated R for sexual content, language, and violence. Please R R, and of course, I don't own Darkstalker's, Capcom does. David is the only character of my own design
1. Chapter 1

Darkstalkers: Enslavement

..:namespace prefix o ns "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" / 

Chapter 1

The late afternoon sky was covered in a white mass of clouds. Like a new mother recovering from giving birth, the pregnant skies were receding from the birth of a violent thunder-storm. I was walking down a rural street on my way home from school. My name is David, a typical College student, with no money, and no car. Anyways, I was walking down the street when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye; I turned to my left to see a violet haired girl who looked to be about seventeen. She was wearing a revealing old-gothic dress with violet leggings and bats surrounding them. Her top was red and like I said before VERY revealing. She glanced at me for a second and turned to walk away, fading into the dark trees. I walked on wondering for a moment that she was…

His energy was so sweet. Lilith thought as she walked into the woods. She could smell it coming off of him in waves, a strong aura. There were only two kinds of people who carried that kind of energy, people with strong wills and Pagans. Judging from his apparel, especially the pentacle he wore around his neck, he was a pagan. She giggled to herself as she took flight, following the young man to his home. She would strike tonight, thankfully he was attractive. His long dirty-blonde hair blew in the wind like a lion's mane, and she especially liked the green-with-grayish-tint color of his eyes. She looked at him hungrily, practically tasting his oh-so-sweet aura. After an eternity, it seemed, of following him; they finally arrived at a huge apartment-complex. Finding his apartment easily the young man unlocked the door and entered his home. Now all Lilith had to do was wait…..

For some reason as I walked home I couldn't get the thought of the girl out of my head. Sure, she was pretty, but it was strange how she acted. Maybe she lived around here. I only moved here for college in September and still didn't really know anyone. Though I thought it was weird, something inside of me hoped that I'd see her again soon. Entered my apartment, and wanted to just plop down on my bed and sleep. But this was not the case, for I had homework to do. I didn't settle down until 11 o'clock that night. I was awoken by the Sound of a window opening, thinking this was strange I walked out into my living room. Where I found a mane of violet hair that clued me in as to it was.

"Oh, you're up… Hi." She said innocent and Non-chalet as though she was just dropping to visit me and not breaking into my house. Though I noticed she took her index finger and began chewing it as though nervous, she white nails between her luscious lips…… Wait!!

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded of her.

"Well…. Sorry but I needed a place to stay for the night…"

"SO YOU DECIDED TO BREAK INTO MY HOUSE!!!" I yelled reaching for the phone to call the cops.

"Wait…." She said reaching for my arms and, in gesture impossible for me not to notice, put her breasts on my back. "Please let me stay…. I'll make it worth your while…" She said pushing me onto the couch. All of sudden my nostrils were filled with the intoxicating smell of, among other things, Dragon's Blood incense. I began to drift in and out of consciousness as she pulled me close for a kiss. And then I blacked out…..

"Good he's unconscious…" Lilith thought as she laid him on the couch, the small taste of his energy she took was orgasmic. And she nearly made herself wet from the arousal caused by the sensation of his aura. She went to kiss his neck top feed, but hesitated. For some reason, she didn't want to completely drain him. "Why…." She wondered "…He's no different from all the other's I've drained." Looking at the the way his hair fell almost carelessly into his face, and his peaceful expression, she felt her face grow a little hot. But before she could comprehend her feelings any further, the whole room filled with demonic laughter, the laughter of something she unfortunately knew very well.

"Thank you for finding me such a great specimen, traitor…." The voice of Jedah said in his all encompassing voice. Almost instantly the young man was bound to an old Celtic cross, and floating in mid-air. And in an instant was gone; leaving Lilith confused and angry. How dare he take her prey like that, why did he affect her so strongly? These and may more questions stabbed at her mind, and she took off to Jedah's lair, knowing she had to find some………..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lilith flew through the skies with a million thoughts on her mind. "_Who was that boy? Why am I compelled to rescue him? I'm gonna kill Jedah!_" She was on her way to Jedah's Castle overlooking rural overlooking the city of Sodomora, to rescue her failed meal. Her mind was full of confusion, especially how it irked her to think of him as Jedah's slave. She remembered how it was like for her when she was Jedah's slave.

Her first memories were that of watching over her sister Morrigan, born of king Belial Aensland of the Makai, Lilith was an embodiment of the dark powers that resided in her sister. After eventually taking form as a Succubus she began to quest the world looking for two things, souls and men. Luckily for her the world was full of pedophiles, because when she first took form she looked to be about 14, and so began her life of sex, feeding, and tailing her sister. It was about this time that Jedah came to her, asking for her assistance in searching for the most powerful souls in the world, those known as the Darkstalkers. Young, and evil as she was she agreed, in return Jedah agreed to help her meet Morrigan. Jedah agreed, though deep in her heart, she knew the vampire was lying to her. So she and Jedah began their hunt for the Darkstalkers taking them one by one. With the ceremony nearly complete she approached Jedah and asked him to pay up. In return Jedah tried to claim her to execute the ritual. After escaping Jedah with her "life" barely intact, the young Succubus began the hunt to reunite with Morrigan, but by the time she found her sister, it was too late. Dimitri, the vampire lord of a feuding kingdom of the Aensland's had taken Morrigan with the intent of making her his sex slave. Lilith knew her time was short, her body would fade from existence if she did not feed, this hunger was more intense than most other succubi, who could go for days without food. Lilith needed to feed every night. Though, something had changed in her when she met that boy. Fearing she would not have the strength for intercourse, after being defeated by Jedah, she just fed like a vampire would. But this time, she felt a twinge of guilt; followed by a hunger she had not felt since Jedah killed her, actually no, she never felt anything like this. She did not just want his energy, she wanted HIM.

Lilith shook her head that was impossible. She was nothing more than a shell occupied by Morrigan's dark powers. She only needed the energy to sustain herself long enough to the point where she could defeat Dimitri, and fuse with Morrigan. It was a few years since Dimitri took her, and against all odds, Lilth began to grow not just spiritually, but physically. Her breasts were the first thing she noticed, being nearly flat-chested when she first took this form, she now had healthy round breasts, that were instrumental in seducing men more easily than before. She was taller, and for the first time, she had the ghosts of emotions. It began with her feeling frustrated when Dimitri took Morrigan away from her, Hurt when Jedah betrayed her.

She could see Jedah's castle looming in the distance, landing on a balcony she made her way to the ritual room, where she knew he had taken the boy. Lilth knew she had little time, for Jedah needed a new slave to help him collect the souls of the Darkstalkers, for he felt it was his duty to save Makai, and to do that he needed souls for his ritual. The lack of guards did not surprise her, Jedah hunger for blood rivaled her own for souls. There she found him bound above her, tied to a crucifix like before. But the boy had changed. His once dirty blonde hair was now a deep blue, and his skin stuck tightly to his muscles giving him a lean but strong look. She was too late, Jedah had already transformed him. But maybe it wasn't too late to stop him from being enslave. Untying him, she ran to the balcony and took off to the skies; looking for a secluded area where she could do something she dreaded doing…..

Jedah watched the traitor take off with a sadistic smile on his face. He knew what she was trying to do. And knew how much energy it would take from her. Good, the meddling little bitch had survived long enough. For without her, the key piece to the puzzle, Morrigan Aensland would reveal herself to him. He smiled "Soon….." he said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lilth found a secluded cave where she immediately set the boy down, and took a look at his neck. Just as he suspected, Jedah's mark was there, but this did not mean anything. She bit his neck like the damned vampire did, but instead of drinking his blood she gave him her energy, in essence buying him from Jedah to make him her own slave. The ritual complete she laid him down, he would probably regain consciousness within a few hours and she needed to feed. She took flight to the human world to find a man to feed off of, relieved yet guilty, she somehow didn't want the boy to be her slave…..

Images flowed through my mind, like a perverted slide show. Blood, an azure-skinned man biting me, the girl from earlier…… I woke in a cold sweat panting, but I wasn't home. I was in a dark cave, though my eyes cut the darkness like a hot knife through butter. To my right I saw the same girl from earlier, and I realized I was incredibly thirsty.

"So, you're awake….." She said, looking at me in an inquisitive yet concerned look. "Here…" she said, offering me a cup full of what smelled like blood "….drink." At first I was going to decline, but something had awoken within me and I gobbled up the red, thick liquid. I sighed, did drew back revolted.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!?!?" I screamed at her. She looked sad as she held up mirror to show what I had become. My hair was an azure blue; my face was pale and gaunt. And I looked at my arms, was I always so muscular. I was confused, as I voiced to her.

"I did nothing to you…" She said annoyed, but seemingly not at me. "You have Jedah to blame….." she explained to me how Jedah had transformed me into a vampire with the full intention of making me his slave, and she saved me by making me bound to her. She also explained that she was a Succubus.

"Wait, uh…." Feeling like an idiot that I didn't know her name yet.

"Lilith Aensland." She said.

"If you wanted to feed on me, why the hell did you save me?" She blushed and stared at the ground. I cocked my head in confusion.

"I don't know, I felt compelled too, for some reason. I don't know…." The refrain of "I don't know…" repeated itself several times as she shook her head, absolutely confused as I was. "I just met you; I don't even know your name. I'm not supposed to feel sympathy…" I all of sudden took in all of Lilith's features, not having a chance to do so earlier, everything from her soft violet hair, magenta eyes, to her body frame.

"Well…. First off my name is David Sharp…" I began. "And I guess I'm tied to you now, so what do you wanna do?" I said.

"Let's fly…" she said, was it my imagination of was she smiling "….and I'll tell you everything."

"Uh….. I don't know how."

This caused a giggle to emerge from her mouth "Just imagine being light as a feather, and blowing with the wind." I did as she said and nearly hit my head on the cave ceiling, causing Lilith to laugh raucously. "Almost….." she said grinning "….Just imagine a wind propelling you to where you want to go." She floated up right next to me, and showed me how, and within moments was out of the cave and gracing the night sky, though admittedly I was a little clumsy out the gates.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days passed as Lilith began to fill me in on the events as of late, about her sister being enslaved by Dimitri, about the thing that had kidnapped me. Flying had become as easy as riding a bike, and I could stare for hours mesmerized by the stream of landscape rushing beneath me like roaring white-water rapids. A few times I was too intent on the ground that I almost ran into a few trees, causing Lilith to giggle uncontrollably. For some reason though, the giggle was as beautiful to me as a string ensemble playing a Beethoven masterpiece. We landed in a place which resembled the Grand Canyon in its barren landscape, but oddly majestic beauty.

"Hey, Lilith why'd we stop here?" I asked nervous, ever since she freed me from Jedah, I always had the apprehensive feeling of a squirrel nervously searching for food to prepare for the harsh winter. I had the feeling of having to keep moving, stopping only to feed on the random wild animals below when I was thirsty, though the feeling of always being watched persisted.

"This is home, David." Lilith said earnestly before a wolf's howl emerged from her slender throat. It was answered in the distance by another, deeper howl. And in the distance I could see a lupine form come closer, though still shrouded by shadow. When the figure, which turned out to be a full-on werewolf, landed in front of us, Lilith introduced him. "This is John, David, David, John. He was human like you once, before…"

"….I think that's enough, Lilith." John said cutting her off, I guess what she was about to say he was sensitive about. I figured it had something to do with getting bitten by a werewolf. Turning around he led me and Lilith into a cave where the flickering orange light clued us in to a fire. Here there was another person this one, for want of a better term, was a cat-girl. With white fur, blue hair the same shade as my own, tan skin, and oversized breasts. Jumping up she introduced herself as Felicia, and it was then I noticed the abundance of cats in the cave. Settling near the fire so one of them could nuzzle up near me, I petted it contently, whilst I listened to my three companions share stories of the Makai realm with me.

Lilith watched David slowly fall asleep just an hour before dawn, a white cat nuzzled up near him, purring in its sleep. She smiled to herself, knowing he was at least gentle in nature, though Felicia had a habit of jumping on cat lovers. But that didn't matter, Felicia was a flirt, but flirting and promiscuity are two completely different things. Taking a deep breath she wondered if she should get some shut-eye herself. She took a closer look at David, and remembered how he hung on all of their words, like a child in his first day of school, before age and apathy took over his willingness to learn. She also took note of how the dragon-like eyes he had obtained looked attractive with wonder. She didn't think she saw anything as beautiful as those eyes. Her mind made up, she took a spot right behind David, and apprehensively at first, put an arm around him. The warmth of his skin soothed her, and made going to sleep that much easier.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The lake was surrounded by weeping willows, as the congregation sang hymnals of celebration. I was led timidly by the pastor to the water. I know what was to happen. I would be dipped under the murky waters to receive the "mark of the Lord." The singing became louder, almost like lovers approaching climax. A chorus of "hallelujahs" and "amen's" surrounded me like gladiators ready for battle. The pastor took me, and gently set me underneath the waters. All of a sudden my breath caught, and a burning sensation flowed over me like lava from a volcano. In my head I screamed for anyone to save me. I was granted by a figure with a goat's head. His/her bare breasts swinging in the wind, his/her hands set in a position where one pointed up the other pointed down………

My eyes snapped open to see the cave ceiling above me. "Fuck, I hate that dream." I remembered quite clearly the first time I met Baphomet. Groaning I turned over to see Lilith with her arm quite intently around me. I had the first instinct of shoving her off of me, but thought better of it when I saw the peaceful expression on her face. In fact staring into her face a few questions that had been bugging me for days began to surface. Why did she save me? Why did she bring me here? She shifted in her sleep, and I took this time to slide out from under her arm. Dusk had just come and the sky still had a hint of a very dark tint of blue. But the sun, thankfully, was not present. I heard a small mewing from near my arm. I looked to see one of Felicia's cats rubbing up against me. Sighing with a small smile on my face I took the little one in my arm and began to pet it gently. With the music of the night, plus the cats purring in my ears, I watched the retreating sun with thoughts of Lilith that were somehow comforting in this uncertain world I've come across.

And so the days passed, and I found myself growing more and more comfy with my new companions. But for some reason the one who I liked to spend most of my time with was Lilith. We oftentimes flew together looking for food, spent evenings looking at the receding sunlight, and oftentimes slept next to each other during the day. I guess you could call these days happy. John and Felicia welcomed me with open arms, though I could've done without Felicia's "lovebird" remarks.

One day however I found Lilith by herself, staring into space. "Hey, Lilith what's the matter?" I asked with a gentle voice as though she were on her deathbed.

"My sister…." She said "…..we're wasting our time here, while Morrigan is being raped by that, that…." Was I mistaken or did I see tears in her eyes.

"What do you want to do about it?" I asked her. She shrugged and sighed. "Well, were does Dimitri live?" I asked. She pointed northwest over the horizon. "Let's go then!" Lilith looked surprised. "Look, we can't just stay here while your sister needs us. We gotta act now!"

"Don't think you're going without us." said Felicia from the mouth of the cave causing the both of us to jump at least a foot in the air. She led us back into the cave and we began planning operation: Save Morrigan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dimitri's castle lay illuminated by the moonlight, a foreboding sight given what we were about to do. After some basic training Lilith and I took to the skies, whilst Felicia and John ran along the ground, fast as Cheetahs in the wild. Apprehension and anticipation merged together into a scared yet determined chimera in my mind, this was the first time I had experienced such a thing. It was definitely a break of the normal trudge of being a penniless college kid turned vampire. I looked over to Lilith, and thought, if anything our success would make Lilith happy beyond her wildest dreams. I looked ahead grinning like the Cheshire cat; it seemed to be the only thing I cared about nowadays, Lilith's happiness. We continued to soar across the sky, approaching the castle like hawks ready to strike.

The stone statue that was once Morrigan Aensland had not moved in the 6 months since Dimitri had made her his own. The succubus had a strong will; he had to give her that. Frustrating as it was, the demon couldn't help but get an erection every time he laid eyes on her naked form, stony nipples mounting boulder-like breasts had always called to his eyes, which answered the summons enthusiastically. He won fair and square against Morrigan in that battle which, like memories often do, felt like a million years ago some days, an hour ago in others. His many maidens would never please him the way Morrigan will when he finally breaks her will, and makes her completely his. Not even that meddling little parasite Lilith could stop him, Morrigan would be his. Jedah himself stood nary a chance in breaking him from his little succubus. The icing on the cake was in making Morrigan his, he would become the ruler of all of Makai, overthrowing that wretched vampire who called himself "Messiah." In the distance the demon felt 4 presences coming closer. He identified three immediately, the werewolf Talbain, the prissy feline Felicia, and of course, his least favorite meddling bitch, Lilith. The fourth however was someone new, his scent had traces of both Jedah's and Lilith's energy, however there was something else, something "divine." Snickering to himself he sat on his favorite throne, overlooking a long-decayed dining hall. He would have to wait and see what this stranger brought with him. As for the other 3, he waved his hands causing vampiric forms to arise from the shadows cast by moth-eaten tapestries; his pets would love a little entertainment. With a quick bow an army of about twenty of these shadows left the room in a rush of wind not even a dog would've been able to hear.

The rusted door opened with deceptive ease. Lilith watched me out of the corner of her eye, and telepathically spoke with me. Unknown to our companions, she and I had developed the ability to communicate with other forms of speech than verbal expression.

Don't get cocky…. She said in her solemn warning ….Dimitri is amazingly powerful. And I doubt we'll be alone for our trip up to his chambers. 

Okay, I got it. I responded Don't worry 'bout me. I can handle myself. But I could see Lilith was preoccupied with something. Possibly she was worried that our mission would fail. I took her pale hand and squeezed it in reassurance. She smiled slightly but still had the look of extreme anxiety in her eyes. We entered a wide hallway where it looked like no one had inhabited, let alone cleaned, in thousands of years. The tapestries on the walls were loaded with holes chewed by moths, rodents, and other less-than-desirable houseguests. Every step we took kicked up liberal amounts of dust, which covered the hallway like fog covered the set of a cheesy horror flick. Something was with us, I could sense it. Though it seemed my companions could not, Felicia and John scurried along the grounds, like their less humanoid contemporaries, occasionally stopping to sniff the air, and subsequently sneeze due to the liberal amounts of dust flying around. Lilith walked on, staring at the ground with that same disturbingly nervous look she entered the castle with. I stopped her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Lilith, are you okay?" I said in a low voice that wouldn't carry in this deserted hallway too much.

She looked up at me, eyes moist as though she was about to cry. "Dave, there's something I haven't told you about my sister and I. You see, well, we…" That was all she had the opportunity to get out, for a shadowy figure had warped behind her in a whisper-quiet maneuver that did not draw the attention of my companion.

"DOWN!!!" I screamed pushing her to the ground, a split second before a clawed hand made a move as to decapitate her. This missed attack was answered by my own claws raking across what would've been its ribcage if it were human, leaving 4 sizzling lines in its chest. "JOHN, FELICIA, WE'VE GOT COMPANY!!!!" I screamed at the two animal-like party members, only to see they were busy with about five of the figures. Lilith rose to her feet in a maneuver not unlike a vampire rising from a crypt, and caught one in the face with one of her wings. Realizing I had my own audience to entertain I jumped on the figure I clawed earlier, shoving a hand into its face, and removing in an extreme jerking motion. Instead of a gushing fountain of blood, I was instead greeted with a plume of smoke not unlike an exhale from a drag on a cigarette. The figure faded from sight as I turned on another one of the figures, it made a lunge for my head, which I immediately ducked and countered with a spinning claw swipe, catching it across the gut. It buckled to its knees and an upward swipe from me finished it off. I felt then a slash across my back, burning as though someone placed a white-hot iron across it. I wheeled around to see another one with my blood on its claws. It was received with a shot to the stomach with left a wound about the diameter of a soda can in its abdomen. It crumpled and I took a glance to the right to see John attacking one, whilst completely ignoring his backside. I tried to scream a warning but was too late, one of the demons caught John in the same manner as I had disposed of the last fiend. Except this wound was it the chest and tore out his heart. Time seemed to freeze as I saw the beating of the organ slow and eventually stop. The next moments were a blur to me. All I can remember was me spinning like a tornado, decapitating, disemboweling, and pulverizing shadows left and right. Then almost as suddenly as it started, it was over. The hallway clear, albeit splattered with blood, again, I took many deep breaths as the adrenaline receded.

I found Lilith, cut but not seriously hurt, over John's heartless body. Her face hidden in his fur, she was letting out an unimaginable long stream of sobs and wails from her mouth. Deciding to leave her to her mourning, I scanned the hall looking for Felicia. She was nowhere to be found. I screamed her name "FELICIA!! FELICIAAAAAAAA!!" Into the corridors with no reply, the only sounds greeting me were my echoes and Lilith's sobbing. The sobbing ceased and Lilith buried her face in my chest, wetting my clothes with her tears. Than the sadness went off like a light, as we parted. The only emotions in her eyes were pure rage, and a desire for vengeance. Not a word was spoken, for we were thinking the exact same thing. Dimitri would pay for this. Silently, and solemnly we ascended a flight of stairs where an old-fashioned set of double-doors were positioned, and pushed it open, entering the grandiose room inside.


End file.
